le basculement d'une vie
by carottedeschamps
Summary: Lucie est une jeune fille très malade, cette nouvelle est l'histoire de son combat son rêve est de visiter les studios Warner Bross J'ai mis cette nouvelle dans cet catégorie tout simplement car il y a une part d'Harry dedans mais AUCUN personnages n'est dedans
1. Chapter 1

Le basculement d'une vie

Manon Dumas J'ai écrit cette nouvelle en pensant aux gens qui souffraient, elle est dédicacée à eux. Tout ces gens qui se battent tout les jours contre des maladies plus dures les une que les autres. Sachez que vous avez tout mon soutient et tout mon respect. N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez aidez tout ces héros en faisant des dons. La visite d'un clowns peut les aider! Et l'idée de Lucie aux sujets des cochons d'indes est parfaitement réalisable puis que cette méthode existe en France!

.Mais cette nouvelle est aussi dédiée à Fanny, une jeune fille décédée durant son combat mais qui n'a jamais perdue espoir. A Julien, qui se bat tous les jours pour s'en sortir avec courage. Et enfin ma grand-mère qui s'est battue pendant 3 ans.

Elle était ce qu'on peut appeler une fille banale, ni belle ni moche. Pas forcément bien habillée ni à la pointe de la mode. Plutôt littéraire que scientifique. Des yeux d'une couleur argentés et de longs cheveux blonds, personne au lycée ne faisait attention à elle, à part peut être quelques amis. Jusqu'au jour ou sa vie à basculée, tout a changé ce jour là , elle ne serait plus jamais la même.

Depuis plusieurs mois, elle saignait plus souvent du nez, elle avait moins envie de manger, rien de bien grave selon elle. Mais sa mère était plus prudente, elle avait décidée de l'amener chez le médecin. C'est ainsi que Lucie se retrouva dans le cabinet médical. Le médecin lui demanda d'abord de lui parler de ses symptômes, il n'avait pas l'air inquiet, mais après l'avoir examiné, un plis soucieux venait perturber les traits de son visage. Il demanda à parler seul à seul avec sa mère, Lucie sortit donc de mauvaise grâce. Quelques minutes après sa mère la rejoignait, elle était livide. Lucie ne sut jamais ce qu'il avait dit à sa mère mais celle-ci lui dit quelles iraient dès demain à l'hôpital pour passer un examen. Elle n'était pas inquiète, elle s'y rendit donc le lendemain, on lui fit passer tout une sorte de tests, puis elle dût attendre pendant plus d'une heure avant les résultats.

Une infirmière les appela et elles se dirigèrent vers le cabinet du Spécialiste, sa mère était livide. C 'était un homme d'âge moyen, des yeux verts pâles et des chevaux grisonnants , il lui adressa un sourire. La jeune fille le lui rendit, sa mère en revanche était extrêmement crispée. Le médecin la prévint que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire serait dur à entendre, l'adolescente resta très calme . Il lui dit alors doucement qu'elle avait une leucémie, tout les symptômes quelle ressentait était du à cette maladie, le traitement serait dur mais elle devait garder espoir. Sa mère éclata en sanglots, étrangement Lucie resta très calme, elle fixait le médecin et lui demanda combien de temps pourrait elle encore vivre. Il sembla gêné, il lui dit qu'on ne pouvait pas savoir exactement, un mois, une semaine, un an... De toute façon la jeune fille savait bien que ces jours étaient comptés. Elle sortit calmement du cabinet, sa mère ne dit pas un mot. A la sortie de l'hôpital, Lucie regardait sa mère, elle avait les yeux rougis, ne pouvant plus résister, Lucie se jeta dans ses bras. Elle éclata en gros sanglots, elle hurla sa peine, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, elle ne se souvint pas comment elle rentra chez elle. Elle se vit s'allonger et s'endormir.

Sa mère vint la réveiller le lendemain, Lucie ne voulait pas de traitements de faveur, elle voulait vivre comme les autres. Sa mère lui annonça que son premier traitement aurait lieu dans une semaine et qu'elle avait mit l'école en courant. Lucie leva les yeux aux ciels, à l'avance fatiguée des regard qui allaient la fixer et se rendre compte qu'elle existait. Elle déjeuna rapidement et partit au lycée. Tara, sa meilleure amie déjà au courant la prit dans ses bras, sans un mots. Aucun mot n'auraient pu exprimer la tristesse du sort de Lucie, toutes deux savait que ces chances de survie étaient mince.

Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la salle de classe, personne n'était au courant donc personne ne faisait attention à elle. Leur professeur de Français, aussi professeur principal, réclama leur attention. Son ton était si grave que tous l'écoutait. Elle leur annonça que Lucie était malade, qu'ils devaient être compréhensifs et l'aider.

Tout les visages se tournèrent alors vers la jeune fille, ils étaient tous empli de pitié. Lucie pensa à l'absurdité de la situation, quand tout allait bien personne n'était là, mais dès qu'on commençait à aller mal ils accouraient tous pour voir le phénomène. Elle comprit alors ce jour là que les relations étaient souvent superficielles et que bien des gens cachaient leurs véritable caractère. Elle décida de ne pas se laisser abattre, de garder son sourire malgré la maladie. A la récréation , beaucoup de ses camarades voulurent lui parler, elle refuse et partit voir la psychologue de son lycée. Encore une idée de sa mère. Elle lui parla de tout, de sa maladie, de son amour perdu, du fait qu'elle avait peur, et surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir. La psychologue ne la jugea pas, elle lui dit que souvent ce qui nous faisaient le plus peur étaient ce sur quoi on ne pouvait pas poser de nom. Elle lui conseilla de donner "un nom" à sa maladie. Lucie décida de l'appeler Elsa, elle sortit du cabinet et du lycée car les cours étaient finis. Dans la rue, elle réalisa que cette femme l'avait vraiment aidée. Elle hurla alors qu'elle détestait Elsa, qu'elle voulait qu'elle meure. Les passants la regardait d'un air inquiets, elle s'en fichait, ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était de souffrir. Ils avaient une vie devant eux, un avenir et elle avait l'impression de n'avoir qu'une poignée de seconde.

Elle finit par rentrer chez elle, elle se coucha sans manger. Le lendemain devant la glace, Lucie fixait son reflet, elle décidait de se trouver une phrase à dire pour toujours garder espoir. Elle choisi "crève Elsa" personne ne comprendrait le signification sauf elle. Elle sortit avec un sourire sur les lèvres et partit en cours. Ses camarades étaient bien plus gentils, ils avaient enfin remarquer sa présence. La matinée se déroula sans encombre, ces professeurs ne la grondait jamais même si elle savait parfois qu'elle déconnectait.

Le mois s'écoula sans incident majeur. Lucie restait forte et gardait son sourire. Elle était heureuse, heureuse d'être en vie. Mais elle avait des regrets aussi, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir plus souvent appréciée la douceur du soleil sur sa peau, le gout de l'écume sur ses lèvres, le chant des oiseaux le matin ... Un diction disait "on ne se rend jamais compte des petites choses de la vie qui font nôtre bonheur jusqu'a ce qu'on les perdent". C'était triste mais vrai. L'heure était venu d'aller subir son traitement. Ce fut moins dur quelle le pensait. Le médecin lui dit que le prochain aurait lieu dans un mois. Elle vit sa mère pleurer en sortant. Lucie s'en voulait de lui infliger ça, à elle et à son père. Ils ne le méritaient pas, ils avaient toujours été adorables avec elle ne souhaitant qu'une chose: son bonheur.

La semaine de cours qui lui restait avant les vacances lui sembla difficile, elle était tout le temps distraite, impossible pour elle de suivre une conversation.

Lors de ses vacances, ses parents l'emmenèrent dans le Nord, elle voulait en profiter le plus qu'elle pouvait. Mais sa santé devenait fragile, elle devait faire attention. Elle écoutait le bruit des vagues le chant des mouettes. Après tout c'était peut être la dernière fois qu'elle venait... Elle éloigna ses pensés moroses, la jeune fille profita de ces deux semaines, elle ne les vit pas passé. Elle perdait ses cheveux et du poids mais rien ne semblait pouvoir lui enlever son sourire.

C'était la seule chose qu'elle arrivait à contrôler et elle ne s'en privait pas. Jamais personne ne l'entendait se plaindre, elle semblait vivre tout les jours comme si rien ne pouvait l'affecter.

Elle ne le savait pas mais elle était un modèle aux yeux de certains, sa force de caractère était admirée de tous. Au début, ils étaient venus par pitié et plus par obligation. Maintenant, ils l'appréciaient et ils regrettaient. Si seulement ils avaient fait attention à elle plutôt. Lucie elle ne s'attardait pas sur le passé , elle vivait chaque jour comme le dernier, elle savait que regretter ne servait à rien. Me valait agir et souffrir après.

La scolarité de la jeune fille fut extrêmement perturbée, elle ne pouvait plus aller en cours. Elle n'avait pas assez d'anti - corps et tout microbes devenait dangereux pour elle. Quand elle arrivait à aller en cours, elle devait porter un masque, elle ne le supportait pas. Les traitements était de plus en plus durs les chimiothérapies à répétitions lui faisaient perdre ces cheveux. Elle avait des moments de désespoir, des moments ou elle voulait tout lâcher, mais elle tenait bon, insultant Elsa et, aidée par Tara. Sa famille avait du mal à réaliser que leur fille vivait ses derniers années. Personne ne peut imaginer que du jour au lendemain une vie bascule...

Lucie subit de plus en plus les conséquences de sa maladie, et pourtant chacun peut remarquer une chose. Jamais elle ne se plaignait, jamais elle n'arrêtais de sourire. Les autres pleuraient mais elle acceptait son sort, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Elle voulait transmettre une leçon, elle voulait que tout le monde profite de la vie. Oui c'était une fille qui était forte bien plus que certaines personnes.

La nouvelle venait de tomber comme un couperet. Le spécialiste qui la suivait Mr Martin était formel, elle avait besoin de passer une semaine avec des camarades dans une chambre d'hôpital afin d'être suivit. La jeune fille avait beaucoup maigrit depuis plusieurs semaines, elle subissait de nombreux malaise au lycée... C'est pourquoi elle ne protesta, l'adolescence accepta la nouvelle. Elle rentra faire sa valise et revient en fin de soirée. Elle s'installa dans sa chambre et embrassa sa mère. Celle-ci viendrait la voir tout les deux jours. Ces deux camarades de chambrée étaient une petite fille de trois ans atteinte comme elle d'une leucémie du nom de Anna, le deuxième était un petit garçon de dix ans qui sortait d'une opération de l'appendicite. Il semblait se sentir coupable d'être là, avec ces deux filles bien plus malade que lui. C'est pourquoi Lucie s'approcha de lui et engagea la conversion. Le petit garçon du nom de Paul semblait ravi, il lui parla de sa famille. Après avoir discuté avec lui, elle s'approcha d'Anna. Lucie était effondrée comment une petite fille de cette âge pouvait elle subir cette maladie?! Elle était révoltée, elle l'embrassa sur le front puis alla se poster à la fenêtre. Elle inspira l'air frais puis alla se coucher. Le rythme de l'hôpital était dur, elle était réveillée toute les deux heures pour une piqure , Anna avait du mal à dormir et pleurait souvent. Pourtant chaque fois que Tara venait voir son amie celle-ci souriait, elle ne plaignait pas, cela rassurait qu'elle que peut ses proches.

La semaine passée à l'hôpital terminée, Lucie rentra chez elle, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait retourner en cours avant un certains temps. Pour autant, ces nouveaux amis ne perdaient pas espoir, elle semblait leur apporter la force nécessaire pour avancer. Ils se relayaient et lui donnaient les cours, ainsi l'adolescente n'était pas en retard et gardait les pieds sur terre. Malgré le bac blanc de Français qui s'approchait, aucun ne se défilaient, lorsqu'il s'agit de venir voir la jeune fille. Malgré tout ces efforts contre Elsa, Lucie allait de plus en plus mal, les médecins lui donnait une semaine.

La semaine donnée, Lucie la vit à fond, elle retourna voir Anna sa compagne de chambre. Celle-ci était à présent avec une autre camarade de chambre Hélène. c'était une petite blonde sept ans. L'adolescente passa les voir tout les jours, le reste du temps elle voyait ses amis. Mais surtout elle lisait. Elle était triste, elle n'aurait pas le temps de lire tout les livres qu'elle voulait. Cette pensée pouvait semblée puérile mais c'était celle qui hantait son esprit... Grande fan de Tolkien, elle n'irais jamais sur les lieux du tournage du film à savoir la Nouvelle -Zélande. Elle se coucha avec le cœur rempli d'espoir et le lendemain, elle était encore en vie. Les médecins étaient stupéfaits, elle semblait avoir repris des forces. Comme si avoir frôlée la mort lui avait donné un électrochoc. Cependant, pour que l'évolution continu, elle devait passer un mois à l'hôpital, Lucie fut heureuse de se retrouver dans la même chambre qu'Anna et Hélène. Les deux petites aussi étaient des battantes, elle n'en doutait pas. Le mois passa étrangement vite et elle retourna chez elle.

Après cet incident, elle fut contactée par l'association Petits Princes qui lui proposa de réaliser un de ses rêves. La jeune femme était au comble de la joie son souhait était tout fait, elle voulait visiter les studios Harry Potter à Londres. Cette journée fut magique, elle devait s'en souvenir toute sa vie. Elle vit chacun des lieux du film d'elle même, elle pu acheter une baguette, elle choisi celle de Luna. Une fille caractérisée par sa rêverie. Cette journée lui donna des ailes et de l'espoir. Elle réalisa une chose, il fallait que les gens réagisse un petit geste, un petit don pouvait réellement aidé un enfant.

De retour en France, elle passa de longues journées à organiser une campagne de sensibilisation, sa mère la retrouvait endormie sur ses affiches. Lucie savait que sa démarche ne porterait pas forcément ses fruits mais elle devait le faire. Les dons se firent quelques plus abondant pendant un moment puis l'effervescence se dissipa. Elle était découragée, l'adolescente devait retourner au lycée dans deux jours, elle ne sortait plus qu'avec un masque. Elle rendit visite à Anna et Hélène, les petites s'ennuyaient, Lucie aurait tellement voulut les aider... La visite d'un clown vient les sortir de leurs tristesses, un sourire éclairait leurs visages, Lucie était heureuse pour elle. Elle rentra chez elle et passa sa dernière journée libre à dormir et à lire.

Elle retourna au lycée, elle serra avec joie sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, elle était heureuse de la revoir. Tout ces camardes semblaient aussi heureux de la voir. Pendant le cours de Maths, Lucie comme à son habitude ne suivait pas. Elle pensait à ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec de l'argent pour aider ses compagnons de combats... Acheter des cochons d'indes, elle avait lu que ceux-ci ne provoquaient pas d'allergie et qu'ils pouvaient faire sourire les enfants, leurs faire penser à autre chose qu'a leurs traitements... Demander les services des clowns... Mais ces pensées furent interrompues par une douleur. Elle se plia en deux et tomba par entendit les gens autour d'elle crier, Lucie entendit aussi les pompiers arrivés puis ce fût le vide...

Lucie était allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, elle n'arrivait plus à ouvrir les yeux. Autour d'elle, les médecins et les infirmières s'agitaient, ils semblaient paniqués, ils étaient en train de la perdre, la jeune fille était mourante. Dans un dernier effort, elle murmura à l'infirmière à côté d'elle qu'une lettre reposait sur son bureau dans sa chambre qu'elle voulait que sa mère la lise. Le bip bip des machines s'intensifia , Lucie vit une forte lumière. Elle pensa à sa mère, à ses proches, à son père , à Tara, à ses amis... Elle n'avait plus peur, son calvaire était finit une année de lutte pour mourir .C'était un châtiment dur. Quand les parents de Lucie rentrèrent dans la pièce, l'infirmière leur transmit ses derniers mots puis les laissa seul avec leur fille. La mère regarde sa fille, son bébé , sa chaire... Les yeux de Lucie était fermés mais restait encore d'elle un élément que rien n'y personne n'avait su lui prendre: un sourire paisible flottait sur ses lèvres.

Les parents de l'adolescente rentrèrent et lurent la lettre. Lucie y avait mis ces dernières pensée._ Papa, Maman_

_Je ne sais pas quand vous lirez cette lettre, dans un mois, un jour , une seconde ... Aucune importance. Je voulais vous laissez cette lettre pour vous dire d'être forts tous les deux, je vous dois énormément... Je n'aurais pas eu la force de me battre sans vous. J'ai déjà entendu que perdre un enfant était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver et que souvent cela affectait le couple. S'il vous plait ne laissez pas la tristesse prendre le dessus ... Laissez vous du temps pour surmonter cette peine peut importe le nombre d'années mais rester unis. Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir laissée Elsa gagné, Elsa c'est le "nom" de ma maladie, mais vous pouvez la battre juste en souriant. Il faut toujours sourire. Continuez aussi de vous occupez de la maison du Nord. Toutes les paroles me semblent vident de sens car je sais que rien ne pourra combler votre douleur ... Et je m'en veux... Gardez un oeil sur Tara s'il vous plait, elle aura du mal aussi et dite lui aussi de faire ce que je lui avait demandée ... Et n'oubliez pas garde votre sourire c'est l'arme la plus forte!_

_Votre fille Lucie_

Vous vous demandez comment je sais tout ça moi ? Eh bien c'est simple, le souhait de Lucie était honorable. Elle voulait que j'écrive son histoire, que je parle pour aider tout ces enfants qui vont mal, tout ces gens qui auraient juste besoin qu'on prenne le temps de leur tendre la main. Je pense que Lucie vous aura appris beaucoup de choses notamment à garder le sourire quel que soit la situation... Même si c'est dur... Je pense aussi que vous aurez devinez qui je suis, sa meilleure amie Tara

Aujourd'hui Lucie repose au cimetière, dans une tombe constamment fleuris, ces ami ne l'ont pas oublier elle garde une place importante dans leurs cœurs. D'ailleurs, l jour de son décès, une collecte est réalisée dans notre lycée et les bénéfices sont reversées à un hôpital . S'il vous plait... Pensez à eux ces enfants qui n'ont pas cette chance d'avoir la vie devant eux. Ces enfants qui vivent dans une constante inquiétude... Ne les oubliez pas ...

Voilà cette histoire n'a qu'un seul chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plus =) courage à tout ceux qui souffrent=(


	2. Remarques et informations

Bonjour =)

je publie ce petit texte juste pour m'expliquer un peu plus sur la création de ce texte.

Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez le concours** "Pour Clara"** il s'agit d'un concours dont les bénéfices sont reversés à un e association, le but étant d'écrire une nouvelle. Je voulais y participer au début mais le thème ne s'y prêtait pas j'ai donc décider de ne pas participer pour cette année car je compte bien réussir à faire quelque chose.

L'idée de Lucie pour les cochons d'indes s'appelle** "la zoothérapie"** et bien évidemment elle n'existe pas que avec des cochons d'indes ;) avec des chiens dans les maisons de retraites cela marche aussi ;) C'est vraiment important de diffuser cette idée mais elle n'est pas très répandue car elle coûte très cher et nécessite une formation du personnel médical ...

Pour plus d'information voici un lien d'une interwiev de 30 millions d'amis ;)

www. /actualites/article/4604-la-presence-danimaux-aide-les-enfants-malades/

Bien évidemment , tout ses progrès ne peuvent pas se faire sans aide... L'association **petits prince**s réalise un nombre impressionnant de rêve! Le dernier dont je me souviens est celui d'un petit garçon, sa ville a été aménagé de manière a faire en sorte qu'il croit que ce soit lui qui la sauve avec l'aide de Batman même le président Obama avait joué le jeu!

Pour ceux qui veulent ce renseigner je met aussi le lien

hopitaux/hopitaux-et-associations/

Par ailleurs, les hôpitaux sont pour certains enfants leurs maisons... Il faut que les hôpitaux ai les moyens des les aménager pour que les enfants s'y sentent à l'aise l'hôpital Neker par exemple à récemment réalisé des travaux pour que l'hôpital fasse moins austère et je peux vous promettre que ça marche! Moi même qui ai une peur phobique des hôpitaux n'ai pas de malaise pour une fois! x)

Je pense qu'il ai vraiment important de réaliser la chance que nous avons d'aller bien...Fanny par exemple qui a inspirée le personnage de Lucie était une jeune fille forte! Je pense à sa famille aussi ...

Enfin je tenais à remercier** melethryn** pour sa rewiev!

Voilà mon blabla est fini mais pensez y ;)


End file.
